The kaiju prince and his mate
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: The pull of a mate goes both ways. Slash or yaoi, rated M for a reason Duncan/Kenny
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: loved loved loved, Firebreather.**

**It sucks that Cartoon Network only made one movie. By the way I'll be writing according to the movie not the comic.**

**It is a Yaoi or Slash, Duncan/Kenny. I think their super cute**

**My first firebreather fic so, be constructive but kind when reviewing.**

**Fair warning though: there's a bit of a lemon in the beginning so don't freak out a few seconds into it. **

**Apologies Spelling, grammar and OOCness. Also any inaccuracies that might come up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather or any of its characters.**

Duncan couldn't help but pur at the hands that ran through his hair, between the spikes on his head and down his back. Small soft hands left warm gentle trails all along his back and somehow sank down through the hard reptile skin. While the legs around his waist tightened with every thrust of his hips into the others warm and oh so willing heat.

"Duncan."

Kenny moaned breathlessly against Duncan's ear as his body rocked back and forth, his hands tightened in the blonde locks causing the kaiju to growl while his hands grasped possessively at Kenny's hips.

The kaiju paused. Halting all movement to brush his nose against the boys pale neck, letting his sharpened teeth scrape against the flushed sensitive skin while a whimper left Kenny's throat as he pushed back down on Duncan's lap in an effort to keep the friction going. Duncan growled, tightening his grip on Kenny's hips with one hand while the other went up to grip the boy's dark brown locks in a painful amount of force.

Kenny let out a startled yelp and his fingers scraped against Duncan's skin, "Duncan-"

"Behave." Duncan snarled and pulled Kenny's head back a little more, forcing the brunette's back to arch off the bed as he panted heavily.

"Duncan please..." Kenny begged and Duncan felt desire pulse through his veins as he let his eyes slowly drift over the boy beneath him. Bright amber eyes with narrow slits slid all over the boy's smooth ivory skin, momentarily flushed with heat and slicked with sweat. From the arch of his back right up to his face where his lips were bruised and red.

"Mine."

Duncan growled as the hand on Kenny's hip tightened and his claws dug into the boy's pale skin, drawing out small drops of blood that caused to lines of crimson red to trail down along his skin. Kenny cried out at the pain but kept his arms wrapped around the kaiju and Duncan hissed as he felt Kenny clench around his length, fighting against the urge to thrust up into him.

His mate.

His forever.

"Say it."

Kenny moaned, "Duncan-Ah!" And then screamed when the kaiju prince dragged the hand of his hip drag downwards, tearing through the boys skin before giving one hard thrust into his mates tight heat.

"Say it Ken'."

"Yours..." Kenny breathed and Duncan growled as he started to move, long slow strokes that had the brunette moaning in a matter of seconds.

Duncan released his grip in Kenny's hair to move down to Kenny's hip. While Kenny brought his hands back up to Duncan's neck to pull himself closer and sealed their lips together in a deep kiss, immediately submitting to the kaiju as he let Duncan dominate the kiss before he pulled back.

The kaiju prince quickened his pace and his thrusts grew harder and faster while he growled against his mates ear. While Kenny wrapped themselves tightly around Duncan's shoulders and his breath hitched with each thrust.

"Y-Yours, only yours...Duncan-"

"Mr. Rosenblatt?"

Duncan blinked as he was ripped from his thoughts and he looked up to find the security guard in front of him staring at him with his head cocked to the side in question.

Realising that he's probably been staring off into space like an idiot for only God knows how long, the teen quickly cleared his throat and straightened up trying to will away the growing bulge in his jeans. "Yeah."

"If you'll just follow me this way." The guard said as he turned away towards the heavy looking steel door behind him where two other guards stood on either side of the closed entrance and Duncan gave a quick nod as he followed.

The guard returned it before leading the way to the door.

Duncan was a little surprised that security was so light around this cell. A week after the incident at Isabel's party and the other incident at the prom, you would have thought that MEGTAF would have had Belloc locked away in a cell two hundred feet under ground with a couple hundred guards swarming all over. Hell with the way that Barnes was talking, Duncan doubted that he'd even be allowed to see his father after all the chaos he'd caused.

But surprisingly enough the cell seemed pretty tame. But then again, Barnes wasn't stupid. It's pretty obvious that Belloc could escape any damn time he pleased, from any prison they tried to trap him in. So wasting time and resources on security probably didn't seem worth it.

Besides Belloc didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to leave, not yet anyway. So the big wigs at MEGTAF decided to enjoy the temporary security provided by the fact of knowing where the kaiju king was, even if it would only last as long as Belloc saw fit.

The guards standing on either side of the vault like door both nodded at the one in front of him before turning to the blue holographic screen beside the door and lowering his mask to expose his eyes before the sound of metal sliding apart whispered in the air and the door opened to reveal a dark narrow tunnel. The guard in front of Duncan stepped inside and lead the way while Duncan followed.

His mom had doesn't know where he is right now.

Duncan had made up some excuse about studying with Isabel and Jenna after school, so his mom wouldn't worry about him coming home late. Thankfully Isabel agreed to cover for him should she call and Jenna was left blissfully unaware.

Its not like he wanted to lie to his mom, it's just that he needed to talk to his dad and he didn't want to have to explain why.

This is something he's been struggling with for a while and Duncan wasn't sure if his mom would understand.

If she could understand and maybe help Duncan figure out what the hell is going on with him then he definitely would have told her, but of course Duncan knew better. This was a kaiju thing, something only his father would understand.

It started the day after his dad ruined the first party he's ever been invited to, kidnapped him and dropped him into boiling lava.

That day he found his way to Kenny's trailer.

It made no sense whatsoever really.

Belloc had left him in the middle of the desert without any way for him to know where he was or where he should go, but somehow he managed to find Kenny.

And it wasn't a coincidence either.

He knew exactly where he was going and who he'd find once he got there, but he had no idea how he knew. Kenny didn't talk about his home life and Isabel didn't talk about it either since Kenny was her best friend and she respected his need for privacy.

There really was no way he could've known where Kenny lived but somehow he just knew.

Once he found Kenny things got even more confusing.

Duncan was relieved to find that Kenny was so accepting of him regardless of who is father is, regardless of what _he _is. Barely said anything more than a calm,

"So you're old man's Belloc, cool."

As great as Kenny's acceptance was, Duncan only barely paid attention to that.

The moment Kenny opened the door Duncan's senses were tuned on him and only him.

The way Kenny walked and moved, so unsure of himself. Like he didn't believe he was even worth the air that he breathed and the way his shoulders slouched making him almost curl into himself. Just waiting for the world to throw something his way that he'd need to protect himself from again. God, what Duncan wouldn't have given to wrap comfort and protect him. The way Kenny talked, so oddly inviting. Duncan had to stop himself from purring every time Kenny opened his mouth. And of course that mouth and those eyes.

The entirety of his time spent in Kenny's trailer was spent trying to get as close to the boy as humanly possible without touching and feeling and tasting like his kaiju instincts were begging him to do.

Duncan was just grateful that his mom and her rescue army had arrived when they had, because if they hadn't...

Let's just say MEGTAF would have seen quite the show.

Things calmed down a bit during the whole mess with the prom, only for them to pick right up again as soon as Duncan finally got the chance to have a peaceful nights sleep.

This time it things were worse.

Duncan and Kenny still hadn't talked about what happened at the prom and they've sort of been dancing around the issue for the passed week.

Which wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact that Kenny's behaviour still lingered in his mind.

Not the fact that Kenny had given away his secret, or the fact that things had gotten a little awkward between him and Isabel since he was now painfully aware of his friend's crush on him.

But the fact that Kenny was jealous of him and Isabel, because Isabel liked Duncan in a way that she didn't like Kenny.

Despite the fact that he knew it was wrong, Duncan was in a word

Pissed.

Because Kenny liked Isabel in a way that he didn't like Duncan, because Kenny didn't look at him the way he looked at Isabel.

Because Isabel could have Kenny anytime she wanted but didn't.

Because Duncan liked Kenny, because Duncan looked at Kenny that way and wanted him so bad he couldn't stand it but he couldn't have him.

It wasn't normal and Duncan knew it.

Not the part about Kenny being male, no that Duncan couldn't find it in himself to really care about I mean, he's half a firebreathing lizard monster.

Being gender picky isn't something he can really afford to be.

What isn't normal is falling for someone this hard, this quickly.

Duncan can always feel his temperature rise and his pulse quicken whenever he catches Kenny's scent at school or even worse he'd catch the boy's scent on Isabel or Isabel's scent on Kenny, resulting in a low growl ripping itself from his throat.

That's why he needed to talk to his dad, he needed someone who could explain all of this, someone like him.

Well, as close to being like him as possible right now.

"Mr. Rosenblatt."

Duncan was pulled from his thoughts all over again to find himself at the edge of the tunnel. A bright white light shone from the room on the other side of the passageway and Duncan could see what look like rows of large steel bars on the other side.

The guard seemed to be staring at him with a slight tilt of his head and Duncan realised that he's been lagging behind, "Is everything alright sir?"

Duncan gave a sheepish grin and quickly caught up to him, "Yeah I'm fine, is this it?"

"Yes sir." The guard said extending his arm and Duncan stepped into the brightly lit room just before the guard did the same.

It was huge.

The ceiling and floors of the room were a bright almost sterile white making the bright lights in the room that much brighter. There was about ten feet between the entrance tunnel and the cell made from large steel bars.

Duncan took a deep breath when he made eye contact with Belloc who stood on the other side of the cell.

Bright amber eyes stared down at Duncan as the kaiju king stood completely still, taking in his son's appearance before lifting his questioning gaze back up to the boy's eyes.

Duncan resisted the urge to shift under his father's intense gaze since he knew that it would be seen as a sign of weakness, something Belloc wouldn't be happy to see at all.

Instead Duncan stood at his full height and looked the kaiju king right in the eye with his back straight. Belloc made a sound that sounded like a strange combination of a growl and a pur before giving a slight nod of approval while a smirk showed off a slither of the dragon's sharp teeth.

"Duncan."

"Hi dad." Duncan said as his father stepped closer to the bars of his cell forcing the boy to take a step back and tilt his head back so he could look up into Belloc's face.

"I'm surprised to see you here, so soon. Is there something you need?"

Duncan took a silent breath and spoke quickly before he could convince himself to chicken out. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Belloc repeated in slight surprise. After all he and Duncan had only met each other about a week ago and from what he could tell from humans, he and Duncan's meeting was not what could be considered the ideal situation for a father/son reunion to go down.

If Duncan wanted advice on something, wouldn't he have asked Margaret?

"Yeah, it's..." Duncan paused but made sure not to look away as he steadied his nerves, "It's about a friend of mine. His-his name is Kenny."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Mine."_

Kenny's eyes snapped open and he took deep slow breaths to calm himself down.

He pulled at his hoodie, praying that no one can see the deep blush that he could feel burning under his skin right now.

Things had been different lately.

Things between him and Duncan had especially taken a turn for the intensely weird.

Two months have passed since the thing at the prom and Kenny still felt guilty about what he'd done that night.

Looking back at things, Kenny had never really loved Isabel.

Don't get me wrong, Isabel is a great girl and Kenny does love her but he isn't in love with her.

Kenny met Isabel a month after Kenny's father left the first time, first day of school in science fresh man year.

Isabel was cool, optimistic and so open and best of all she wasn't like most of the popular kids that just automatically assumed that Kenny was a loser and therefore deserved to be treated as such.

She treated Kenny like a human being, helped him with his homework and invited him to her house to hang out a bunch of times.

At first Kenny thought it was odd, that a girl could be so open and accepting, going as far as to invite him over for dinner no more than a week of knowing him. But he'd later learn that Isabel was a lot smarter than he thought she was.

Isabel never bought any of the stories Kenny told her about his father, although Kenny really should have known that the international ninja thing was a little far fetched even by his standards.

But in his defence, he was just a fresh man.

I guess you could say what he felt for Isabel was a hero syndrome type thing.

Even knowing about his home life Isabel never judged him. She accepted him, helped him out when no one else seemed to care. So it didn't take much for him to fall for her.

Leading to the whole mess at the prom.

In hindsight Kenny realises that he'd made an incredibly stupid mistake over someone he never was never really in love with in the first place. He was just so desperate to keep the one person who accepted him that he kinda lost it for a minute and made a huge mistake.

All of this Kenny realised the day after the prom.

Isabel showed up at the trailer to talk and somehow that led to her kissing him. Something that caught Kenny completely off guard of course but even more than that, Kenny was surprised to discover that he didn't feel anything.

Well not nothing.

The kiss lasted all of five seconds before Kenny got passed the shock and pushed Isabel away once his mind had caught up with the current events. The girl had stared back at him with clear confusion in her eyes as she wondered why he pushed her away while Kenny wondered the same thing.

He didn't know why but somehow it just felt wrong.

Kenny's never really thought about how it would be between him and Isabel once they got together. At the time it didn't seem to matter but once it was actually happening, Kenny realised that he could never really be like that with Isabel.

A friendly kiss and a hug was fine, but the way that Isabel kissed him that day was anything but friendly and Kenny found himself suddenly feeling completely uncomfortable.

It suddenly occurred to him that he never thought of Isabel that way because he couldn't see her that way.

The thought of kissing his best friend and holding her, it felt wrong just trying to think about it. And that's when it hit him.

Isabel is his friend. He loves her and do anything for her, but she is _'just' _a friend.

It got a little awkward between them after that but thankfully they managed to move passed it and things started to go back to normal, until about a month ago.

Kenny and Duncan hadn't really talked about what happened at the prom that first week after it happened. Kenny almost felt like the kaiju prince was avoiding him but he didn't really blame him after all, Kenny did reveal his secret to the entire school.

So needless to say he was very surprised when Duncan pulled him aside about two weeks later and asked if they could just start over. Not that he wasn't grateful that the kaiju prince had forgiven him so easily, Kenny just wondered what could have brought it on in the first place.

And then it happened.

Duncan reached out and shook his hand sort of like making a pact that they'd move on passed what happened.

It occurred to Kenny in that moment that in the short time that he's known Duncan, he's never actually touched him.

Sure they sat next to each other in class and hung out between classes and during lunch, but never has the situation ever occurred where they actually had to make physical contact with one another.

It was the strangest thing he's ever experienced and it felt so good too.

Duncan's hand was warm, his skin was a little tough and he could feel the light imprint of scales on the surface that couldn't be seen with the naked eye, but for the most part Kenny wasn't really surprised by all that.

No what got him was the heat that surged from Duncan's hand right up his arm straight to his head. It was a hot bolt of static that slowly made it's way up his arm curled it's way around his spine and slowly spread to take over his brain. Kenny had to make an actual conscious effort to keep his eyes open and stop himself from letting out a moan at the simple touch. It took ten full seconds for Kenny to realise that he'd been standing there staring at Duncan's hand like an idiot and that's only after Duncan asked him if he was alright in that dark low voice of his. A voice which Kenny is sure didn't sound that way before.

Thankfully Kenny managed to pull himself together before he could do something stupid like jump Duncan right there in the middle of the hallway.

Not that he knows why he'd want to do that in the first place, but somehow in that moment Kenny was sure he was in danger of doing just that.

Things only got worse as the days went on.

For some reason he could always feel it when Duncan was nearby. He could even smell him, as weird as it sounds.

Duncan always smelled a lot like burning wood, but earthy. For some reason it smelled really good.

Then of course there was Duncan's hair, Duncan's eyes, Duncan's amazing voice. Suddenly all of Kenny's time was spent trying not to think about Duncan, something that proved to be difficult what with Duncan always touching him.

It was all innocent enough. A pat on the back, a touch on his hand, an arm slung around his shoulders. The problem is that Kenny's mind would all but shut down every time it happened.

That hot static would surge from whichever spot that Duncan touched, a shiver would run up and down his spine and Kenny's brain would fizzle out.

What's worse is that look Duncan would give him whenever it happened. He'd stare at Kenny like he was trying to look into his soul and then he'd ask if anything was wrong, almost like he knew exactly what was going through his head.

Kenny sighed as he put in the combination on his locker and pulled open the steel door so he could find his books.

He still tried to get rid of that blush that stayed stubbornly on his face, but the remnants of his last dream kept playing on repeat in his head.

Those started on the same day that he and Duncan made up.

Intense, vividly clear dreams of Duncan where he felt every touch and every kiss the kaiju prince made on his skin. In his dreams, Duncan's kaiju features were more visible and if Kenny was honest with himself he'd admit that Duncan looked kind off hot in his Kaiju form. But he wasn't honest with himself, he couldn't be.

After the thing with Isabel didn't work out, Kenny realised that while he could never think of Isabel that way, thinking about Duncan that way was easy enough. Kenny found Duncan attractive that much he's given up on trying to deny. But he didn't hold up any hope that Duncan might feel the same way.

Because Duncan likes Jenna.

Duncan is _dating _Jenna and after what happened at the prom, Kenny knew that he didn't deserve someone like Duncan.

Kenny's aware of what he looks like. He's skinny and pale, street trash like all those kids at school call him.

But Jenna, Jenna's beautiful.

Why wouldn't Duncan like her?

In the midst of all these thought it occurred to Kenny that he didn't know why he even started thinking about Duncan that way. I mean, he isn't gay, or at least he isn't attracted to any other guy's. He's never been attracted to guys.

So how is it that he developed a crush on the one male friend he has and so suddenly too? Kenny didn't see Duncan that way before, the thought never even crossed his mind.

But now, suddenly he's up night after night with dreams of Duncan doing things to him that a guy friend really shouldn't be doing to his other guy friend. Kenny could barely look the kaiju hybrid in the eye anymore, every time he did the memory of one of his many dreams would suddenly come flooding back and all he could do was fight his body's urge to either run and get as far away from the kaiju prince as humanly possible or to climb on top of Duncan's lap and beg him to-

A warm shiver suddenly ran down Kenny's spine and he moaned as his eyes slid shut when he caught the scent of burning ash.

Duncan.

Kenny forced his eyes open and he quickly grabbed his books so he could try to get away, when that warm static came back. Forcing him to grab a hold of the locker door when he felt himself begin to sway.

Oh fuck, it's getting worse.

"Hey Kenny."

Duncan was standing right behind him, Kenny didn't have to see him to know it. He tightened his grip on the door and tried to keep himself together at the sound of Duncan's voice. It was this deep husky pitch that always made him feel a little weaker and Kenny swears that Duncan doesn't use that voice when he's around anyone else.

The smaller teen gave a nod and cleared his throat praying that his voice didn't come out as tight as it felt. "Hey."

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Kenny took a deep breath to try and get some oxygen to his brain only for Duncan's scent to flood his senses and he leaned into the locker a little more. The kaiju stepped closer and he spoke against his ear.

"Are you sure, Ken?"

Kenny had to bite his bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to leave the back of his throat. His books slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor as he lifted his other hand to clutch at the frame on the inside of his locker and leaned his full weight against it. Letting his hoodie fall forward a bit more to cover the deep flush burning under his skin.

His head was all warm static. Running down his back and over his chest, he tried to take deep breath's as his legs got a little bit weaker.

"Duncan..." Kenny breathed not really knowing why he said his name in the first place or what he even wanted Duncan to do at that point.

"Yeah Kenny, what do you want?" Duncan said just inches away from his ear and this time Kenny couldn't hold back a moan. He shut his eyes and let his mouth fall open to take panting breath's when he was saved by his hero.

"Hey guys!"

Isabel.

Duncan immediately pulled away, Kenny felt the fog fade from his mind and he let out a breath of relief when his body slowly gained a little strength. It hadn't disappeared completely but at least Isabel was enough of a distraction for him not to notice too much.

He looked up and found Isabel walking up to them with a warm smile on her face and a few books in her arms. "Hey did you guys- Kenny are you O.K?"

Isabel stepped forward and frowned as she shifted her books to one hand so she could touch Kenny's face. Kenny gave a weak smile as he tried to move away only for the girl to move with him.

"I'm fine Isabel."

"You don't look fine," Isabel frowned, "You're burning up. Are you sick?"

"I'm O.K, really." Kenny said as he gently pulled her hand away. Duncan had been staring at them that entire time and somehow Kenny felt uncomfortable with someone else touching him while Duncan was there.

"Sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"O.K," Isabel wasn't convinced. She kept looking between Kenny and Duncan, there's been some kind of weird tension between them for a while and Isabel wasn't sure what to make of it. At first she thought that maybe Duncan was still upset about the thing at the prom but then Kenny told her that he and Duncan made up so that couldn't be it.

Besides whatever this was, it wasn't angry tension. It was much more awkward than that, more intense. But she couldn't figure out what it was. Isabel frowned when she noticed Duncan's stare, it was dark and intense and focused solely on Kenny.

Something she couldn't say she really approved of.

"Duncan. Are you O.K?"

The kaiju blinked, seeming to snap back into reality only for him to give Isabel a brief glance before bringing his gaze back to Kenny.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Kenny shifted uncomfortably as he looked away from both of them to look into his locker, regardless of the fact that the books he needed were on the floor. As to why they were on the floor was a complete mystery to the girl.

"Yeah." Duncan knelt down and picked up the books on the floor and Kenny almost jumped back when the kaiju brushed up against his side as he stood. Isabel could only blink in surprise when she saw Kenny's eyes go wide and and the flush on his face turn a little darker when Duncan handed him his books and-

Isabel swallowed back a gasp at the sight of Duncan's eyes glowing a bright amber with narrow black slits in the centre while a smirk exposed a sharp k-9 in the corner of his lips.

"We should probably get to class."

With that Duncan pulled away with his eyes back to their normal hazel brown, he turned around and walked back to what Isabel guessed was his own locker while Kenny just stood there watching him go.

"Kenny."

When he didn't answer Isabel stepped forward and snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back, "Hello, earth to Ken?!"

"What?" Kenny turned back with a dazed look on his face which only made Isabel frown in concern.

"What was that?"

**A/N: tell me what you guys think**

**Was it any good?**

**PS: this is a two part thing so next chapter is the last.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty then.**

**Part dos, thanks for the reviews**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenny."

When he didn't answer Isabel stepped forward and snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back, "Hello, earth to Ken?!"

"What?" Kenny turned back with a dazed look on his face which only made Isabel frown in concern.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Kenny looked back to his locker and slammed the door shut.

"Is something going on between you and Duncan?"

Kenny paused and for a moment it looked like he wanted to say something, only for him to look away and step around her. "Everything's fine."

"No it's not fine," Isabel growled out as she quickly turned to follow and catch up to him. "I don't know if you noticed but Duncan almost kaiju'd out right there and he did it while he was staring at you. And you looked like you were five seconds away from passing out when I showed up just now."

Kenny didn't say a word and Isabel let out a frustrated growl as she reached out and grabbed his arm to bring him to a complete stop, she stepped up in front of him and tried to look in his eyes. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." Kenny said as he tried to walk around her without making eye contact only for Isabel to step along with him and keep trying to lock their gazes.

"Is Duncan still mad about the thing with the prom, is that what's going on?"

"I already told you we sorted that out month's ago."

"Well then what is it?! You and Duncan have been weird for months. You keep trying to avoid him and then he breaks up with Jenna and-"

"Wait," Kenny interrupted with his eyes going a slightly wide as he stared at Isabel. "Duncan broke up with Jenna. When?"

"Months ago." Isabel said as she stepped forward before jabbing her finger into Kenny's chest as she continued. "Two weeks after you two started acting weird. Why do you think miss popular started hanging around her legion of idiots again?"

Kenny didn't answer, just let his gaze drop to the ground and subconsciously started chewing on his bottom lip. Isabel let out another frustrated sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest, clutching her books against her chest.

"Kenny, what's going on and don't tell me it's nothing because it clearly isn't."

"I... I'm not-"

Kenny stopped and turned away, Isabel glared and grabbed his arm getting ready to force the truth out of him when,

_RING!_

Kenny was saved by the bell.

The students that were already walking all around them started moving towards their respective classes. Lockers slammed in the hall way while other the loud chatter surrounding them rose and started to fall as the walk way emptied.

"We should get to class."

"Kenny-"

"Look Isabel I," Kenny paused and took a deep breath and chanced a glance up at his friend with a pleading look on his face. "I'm not really sure what's going on. I've just been feeling a little... Weird around Duncan lately and I'm not sure what it means, but I promise once I do I'll tell you."

Isabel stepped forward and let her hand rest on his arm as she spoke, "Maybe if you told me what you're feeling I could help you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I-" Kenny let out a heavy sigh and his grip tightened on his books, when he looked back up into her eyes and forced a small smile. "Can we just get to class please. You know, McCarthy hates me. If I'm late for her class again she'll definitely find a way to fail me."

"Ken-"

"Isabel Please." Kenny said snapping a bit, before giving her an apologetic look as he finished, "Sorry. I promise as soon as I know I'll tell you, but right now I just want to get to class, please."

"Alright fine, I'll let it go for now. But if anything happens-"

"You'll be the first to know." Kenny smiled and Isabel returned it before moving forward to wrap him up in a hug only for Kenny to suddenly pull away as if he'd been burned.

Isabel blinked in surprise when Kenny took a full step back and lifted a hand to clutch at his arm before her expression quickly changed into one of worry. "Kenny are you-"

"I'm O.K, let's just get out of here." Kenny quickly turned back to walk down the hall and Isabel followed. The girl's mind filled with questions as she wondered what was going on with her friend, completely oblivious to the pair of amber eyes following after them when they left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"And he smells..." The blonde took a deep breath and let his head fall back while his eyes shut, almost like he could still smell Kenny's scent all around him. "He smells so good. This has been going on for two weeks and... Sometimes I feel like I'm about to lose control whenever he's close by or when Isabel is touching him. I wanna lock him away so no one but I can ever see or touch him. It's driving me insane and I don't know what's going on."_

_Belloc lifted a scaled brow and his head gave a slight tilt as he stared down at the boy who was sitting on the floor in front of the cage by now. Duncan's face was flushed while the scent of lust drifted all around him as he clearly thought about this Kenny, until he opened his eyes and raked a hand through his hair and stared at the ground._

_"I just... I don't understand." _

_Belloc gave a snort, "What's there not to understand?"_

_"I don't understand why I feel this way, I didn't feel this way before and Kenny-"_

_"That boy is your mate Duncan." The kaiju king said as he stared down at his son, watching in amusement as the boy's head snapped and he stared back in confusion. Although Belloc couldn't imagine why when it hit him and he let his head dip in a subtle nod. _

_Ah yes, the humans don't have that do they?_

_"What do you-"_

_"It means that he is yours. You are bound to him as he is to you until the very day you die. It also means that you must bond with him, he will give you offspring and insure your future legacy after you die."_

_Duncan's mouth fell open in a gape and Belloc almost frowned in return._

_Did he say something strange?_

_"Kenny... Kenny's my soul mate."_

_Belloc looked up in thought as the word bounced around in his head. Margaret had said the same thing sixteen years ago, is that what the human's call it? It's not exactly accurate since the process of mating for kaiju is done only for the purpose of producing offspring and to a lesser degree for pleasure purposes. But it is an eternal bond, so I guess soul mate does fit in a way._

_Sort of._

_"In a way, yes." The dragon said with a nod and Duncan quickly shut his mouth and brought his gaze back down to the ground. Belloc watched as Duncan sat perfectly still chewing on the inside of his cheek while his fingers twirled in his lap until he looked back up at his father and asked._

_"Does he... Does Kenny feel what I feel or-"_

_"Probably not, but he will soon. The call of a mate goes both ways so if he doesn't yet, he will eventually. It takes some time for submissives to recognise their mates, with your mother it took a few weeks before she realised that we were connected. Your mate is male, so it might take a little longer for him to realise it."_

_"What happens when he does?"_

_Belloc looked up at the ceiling of his confinement and linked his hands behind his back, "He will go into heat, at which time you must take him somewhere safe and complete your bond."_

_Duncan frowned, "And how do I do that?"_

_Belloc looked back down at the boy with an incredulous look on his face, what is the point of Margaret putting his son in those, human schools if the boy isn't going to learn anything useful?_

_Well, if Duncan really doesn't know then Belloc might as well be the one to tell him. Belloc shrugged as he just as he started to speak._

_"You have to mount him, using your penis to-"_

_"Woah! No! No! Dad, I don't need-" Duncan shot up from his spot on the floor with a deep blush burning hot across his face as he paced a few feet before going back. "That's... I get it O.K?! I get it! I know how that works! No, details required!"_

_"Well if you understand then why did you-"_

_"I didn't know that's what you meant by bonding." Duncan said with a heavy sigh, "I really don't need another repeat about the birds and the bee's, Mom already traumatised me enough the first time."_

_Birds and bee's? Belloc blinked in surprise what do they have to do with bonding, what on earth is Margaret teaching him?_

_"I-" Duncan stopped as he stared down at the floor and lifted his hand to start biting his thumb, "What happens if he, doesn't go into heat?"_

_"If he doesn't go into heat it means that he is not your mate, you simply saw him as a possible mating partner nothing more."_

_"And if he does go into heat, then I have to- and we'll be bonded forever?" Duncan gulped and the blush on his face got a little darker. Belloc's head gave a slight tilt as he wondered exactly what humans found so embarrassing about mating. Margaret had the same reactions when he informed her._

_Such strange creatures._

_"What if I don't, you know mate with him, when he goes into heat? What happens if we decide to wait before-"_

_"You cannot wait, you must do it during the first heat cycle." _

_"But what if-"_

_"Duncan listen very closely." Belloc interrupted in a dark warning tone as his eyes narrowed down on his son. "The first heat cycle for a kaiju's submissive does not simply go away when ignored, it stays until something happens to ease it. If this Kenny, goes into a heat caused by you and you do not mate with him, his scent will change. It will adapt until he attracts another alpha male be they human or beast and he will then be bonded with them. This is not some human fairytale of true love, if this boy mates with another during his heat cycle he will be lost to you forever and there will be nothing you can do about it. You only have two days during the cycle to mate with him after that his scent will change he will attract another and you will not have a mate."_

_Shock fell over the boy's face and he took a full step back, Belloc took a deep breath letting out a long puff of smoke as he did, "I understand your resistance, but it will be for the best Duncan. You've already said that you care for the boy haven't you?"_

_"I do."_

_"Well then there's no reason to want to wait. A true mating bond is never wrong, I realised that after I met your mother." The kaiju king looked down at his son with a smile and Duncan returned it before swallowing as he spoke._

_"How will I know when he goes into heat?"_

_"You will smell it on his skin and you'll see it in his behaviour. Kenny's body will weaken once the cycle begins and he'll be very sensitive to touch. If another male does try to mate with him, he will have little resistance and he won't be able to stop it. That's why you must not wait, if you do the boy could be harmed beyond repair."_

Duncan shut his eyes as he let the sweet scent of strawberries lead his way through the crowded hall way, barely paying attention to the students that stared at him like he was crazy as he took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

He smells so good.

Today more than usual and of course Duncan knew why.

He was just trying to figure out the right way to go about telling Kenny all of this. I mean, it's not like they're kaiju and Duncan can just sort of throw Kenny over his shoulder drag him into a dark corner to have his wicked way with him.

They're human beings, well Kenny's human, Duncan's half human.

Still, no matter how much Duncan just wants to pin Kenny down and thrust into his tight heat. Making the human boy moan loudly as he clawed and clutched at Duncan's back before screaming for-

Duncan took a deep breath and shook those thoughts from his head.

_Focus, you need to focus_.

But it was so hard trying to focus when he could smell Kenny's scent all around him getting stronger and stronger with every passing second, calling out to the kaiju as he tried to get on with his day.

Duncan's been trying to avoid being around Kenny all day, since he couldn't trust himself to be around the boy for too long without snapping in a lustful rage and acting on his kaiju instincts. So he skipped out on a few of his classes and tried to stay out of Barnes radar as he did.

But it was getting harder.

Duncan only has two days to mate with Kenny before his scent changes and he starts attracting others.

Duncan growled at that thought.

The mere idea of anyone going anywhere near Kenny already rubbed Duncan up the wrong way, but for them to have sex with him. Now that made Duncan feel downright homicidal.

He doesn't want anyone but him touching Kenny that way and Duncan may not be the violent type, but anyone that so much as tries to touch Kenny like that will have hell to pay.

Duncan rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Troy and the rest of the football team up ahead, making jokes and laughing abnoxiously as they stood by the lockers when the bell announcing the fifth period rang and the students all started moving to their respective classes. Lockers shut loudly and the loud chatter grew and moved as the crowd did.

Duncan turned towards his locker to pull out his books. He has science next and since he knows the science teacher and Barnes have some kinda weird friendship going on, he won't be able to skip out on class this time. So he'll have to endure a whole double period next to Kenny.

It's so unfair.

It's like putting a club sandwich next to a starving man and expecting them not to go anywhere near it. The kaiju will be lucky if he's able to restrain himself from bending Kenny over one of the tables and fucking him right there in front of the entire class.

Duncan shut his eyes and moaned at the thought, his inner kaiju purred at the idea of claiming his mate in front of a crowd. He wanted to everyone to know that Kenny was his, that his mate wasn't to be touched by anyone by him.

Shit, he'll be lucky if he gets through the day.

Duncan took a deep breath as he tried to calm his senses only to stop himself short and frown at the change in the air. Kenny's scent was still there, in fact it was getting stronger almost like he was coming closer only it didn't smell quite right.

As the scent grew Duncan started picking up scents of mint and vanilla all mixed in with Kenny's strawberry scent, almost like it was slowly changing. But...

The only reason why Kenny's scent would change is if his heat had gone on for longer than two days right?

But that can't be right.

Duncan only caught Kenny's scent when he got to school this morning so why-

The kaiju prince's eyes went wide.

It's monday today and Duncan's been hauled up with MEGTAF missions all weekend so he didn't see Kenny at all during the weekend. So it's possible that Kenny's heat started on saturday, which of course would mean that-

Uh oh.

Duncan's head snapped up as he looked down the hall at where Kenny's scent was coming from.

Troy stood alone in front of his locker since his friends disappeared a while back and the quarterback stood grinning at his cell phone with one hand braced on his locker door, when Kenny came around the corner and turned into the boy's bathrooms just as Troy's head suddenly snapped up and he stood stock still as he watched Kenny disappear through the bathroom door as well.

The jock stood completely still for a few moments and Duncan's eyes went wide when Troy suddenly dropped his phone and left his locker wide open as he walked right through the door that Kenny just walked through. His blood ran cold before it rapidly began to boil and his hands clenched.

Hazel brown turned into bright amber and Duncan's teeth sharpened as his skin hardened and his tail grew out.

There will be hell to pay indeed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It doesn't mean anything.

Nothing at all.

So, he broke up with her. So what?

Lots of people break up, it doesn't mean anything.

Absolutely nothing.

That's the mantra that Kenny had playing on repeat since the moment that Isabel told him that Duncan and Jenna weren't together anymore. For some reason that fact kept coming back to him over and over again. Forcing him to think back to Duncan's increased attention on him for the passed few months.

How the kaiju was always there, around him, talking to him and touching him. He tried not to think about it too much, especially after the dreams started since Duncan was taken. Torturing himself with what could be seemed pointless since it could never be.

But Duncan isn't taken anymore.

Kenny's been jumpy and anxious since the words left Isabel's mouth. His head felt a little light and his stomach was being plagued by some demonic league of butterflies hell bent on tormenting him. Lunch was a nightmare since he couldn't keep anything down, not that he could afford much on any normal day, but this time Isabel's mom sent some extra lunch with her that morning.

No matter how much he loves mrs. Vasques' turkey sandwiches, he couldn't keep anything down.

He was too nervous.

He hasn't seen Duncan all day and every time the cafeteria doors opened he'd practically jump out of his skin before feeling his heart sink when he realised that it wasn't Duncan. He could smell Duncan of course, smell him everywhere but he hasn't seen him.

It was stupid.

He really shouldn't feel this way.

Duncan breaking up with Jenna doesn't mean anything, nothing at all.

Kenny gave a sigh as he washed his hands in the sink underneath the mirrors in the bathroom before bracing his hands on the white porcelain bowl. The brunette stretched out his neck a bit and frowned at the way his muscle's tightened in his neck.

He's supposed to be in science right now, trying to ignore the way Duncan's presence was suddenly making him feel. But for some reason Kenny started feeling a little strange a few minutes before class started. His skin started to tingle and that warm heat that's been glowing in his chest for the passed few days was starting to cool and fade.

It's almost as weird as the thing with Duncan that morning only... Different.

Kenny's frown deepened as he lifted a hand to rub his neck when he suddenly smelled something odd.

It smelled good, not as good as Duncan smells but good none the less. Kenny shut his eyes and held back a moan when he caught the scent of cinnamon and grass which smelled really good for some unbelievable reason. Kenny took another deep breath when the door suddenly opened and he heard footsteps walk into the room but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to open his eyes and look. At least not until a pair of unfamiliar hands went around his waist and Kenny was pulled back against a chest as the new scent wrapped around him.

Bright blue eyes opened and Kenny gaped when he saw Troy in the reflection of the mirror. Tightening his hands around Kenny's waist as he brushed his nose against the side of his neck.

"Why do you smell so good Rogers?" Troy rumbled out against Kenny's skin and for all the times that Kenny's wanted to scratch out his ears at the sound of his bully's voice before, right then Kenny's body just sank back further into Troy's hold and a dark flush spread up to his cheeks.

"Troy... What-what're you-"

"You smell really good." Troy mumbled out as one of his hands slid down to Kenny's hips while the other went around to Kenny's back and the shorter boy let out a sharp gasp when he was suddenly forced down against the sinks in front of him, before Troy's body suddenly covered his back in a blanket of warmth and Kenny could feel the jocks lips leave sloppy kisses against his neck. The hand on his back roughly slid down to his ass and started tugging at the shorter teens jeans.

"I wanna sink into you." Troy growled out against Kenny's neck.

It was kinda gross, if Kenny was in his right mind he'd be having several different kinds of freak out right at that moment. Unfortunately Kenny wasn't in his right mind as all he could find it in himself to do was groan a little when Troy's hand slid down over his crotch and his hands tightened on the sink.

Of course that didn't mean that he was enjoying himself all that much either.

"Duncan." Kenny said in an involuntary moan as his best friend's image filled his mind. Some part of this strange version of himself knew that this was completely wrong. He wanted Duncan to be the one to touch him like this, to speak against his ear and hold him close, but then the rest of him was too needy. His body seemed to crave some kind of touch, any kind of touch. So much so that he was willing to let Troy of all the assholes on this planet be the one to give it.

His body was desperate.

So he reluctantly stayed still as Troy's hands ran all over his body and his mouth kissed all around his neck, when the hands and mouth were suddenly gone and Kenny let out a slight whine at the loss until a loud roar like growl erupted in the air.

Kenny's body collapsed onto the floor and he turned just in time to see Troy scramble back down against the wall while a bright ball of fire blazed out just above the jocks head and left a huge scorch stain on the white tiled walls.

Kenny looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw Duncan standing there in front of them in full kaiju form as he glared at Troy.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

**A/N: so I've decided to make it three chapters so the next one should be the last, hopefully anyway**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: alrighty then, last part**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

Kenny could only stare in shock as Duncan glared at the teen cowering against the tiled wall. He could feel the anger flowing off of Duncan and he almost flinched back when those bright amber eyes glanced at him before narrowing down at Troy in a hell bent glare.

Troy just stared up at Duncan in complete shock, "Ro-Rosenblatt-"

Troy was cut off when Duncan suddenly moved in a flash, grabbing the jock by the collar of his shirt to yank him up an slam him against the wall.

"What the-"

Duncan let out an ear bursting roar making Kenny flinch back while Troy's face changed to a stark paper white, before the kaiju leaned forward and hissed, "Don't you ever touch him again!"

Troy kept still for a moment with his eyes sliding over to the human that sat frozen on the bathroom floor when he took a deep breath and his eyes suddenly glazed over as he looked back at Duncan and he glared.

"Or what? What are you going to do if I touch him, huh, freak?"

The kaiju's eyes went cold and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he glared at the jock. Troy gasped in pain and started to squirm and struggle in Duncan's grasp when the kaiju's grip slipped to his neck and tightened while his eyes began to water when his oxygen supply was cut off.

The blonde leaned forward and hissed right in his face. "Touch him again and I'll rip out your spine."

Troy's eyes went wide and he froze when Duncan pulled back and threw him right across the bathroom leaving the jock to go skidding passed the stalls over the white tiled floors.

Kenny sat frozen as the entire scene played out before him. He watched as Troy gasped and coughed as he tried to pick himself up when Duncan let out another roar and the jock's head snapped back, eyes wide and fearful before he scrambled up from the floor and darted right out the door.

Now he's alone with Duncan.

The teen looked up at his best friend who was still glaring at the bathroom door.

Kenny's only ever seen Duncan in his kaiju form once before, that time that he showed up at his trailer but Duncan looked a lot different now.

For one thing he had huge dragon wings that lay closed up against his back and a long thick tail that slowly moved from side to side. His skin looked harder and somehow Duncan seemed to be a little taller than he normally was in his human form, bigger too.

All of this coupled with those glaring amber eyes his teeth, made Duncan Rosenblatt look very intimidating.

And yet, Kenny couldn't help but feel a little turned on by Duncan like this. Although he was just letting Troy feel him up a couple of seconds ago so maybe there's just something very wrong with him.

Scratch that there is something very wrong with him.

He shouldn't be turned on by this, Duncan was obviously severely pissed off, although Kenny couldn't imagine why he was so angry.

Yeah, the blonde just caught him about to do only God knows what with one of the biggest bullies in school but that couldn't be the reason why Duncan was so angry right?

I mean, why would Duncan be angry over that, it's not like the kaiju felt the same way about him as Kenny felt about him right?

Duncan still hadn't moved and Kenny decided that maybe now would be a good time to get up and try to slip out unnoticed when he took a deep breath and Duncan's scent filled his senses making the brunette let out an involuntary moan causing the kaiju in front of him to suddenly look back and stare.

Kenny gasped when Duncan's bright amber eyes locked onto his and he held his breath when Duncan's expression suddenly softened and the kaiju walked towards him.

"Kenny." Duncan growled and Kenny's eyes widened a bit as he moved back against the sinks behind him, suddenly afraid that he'd done something wrong.

Wait.

Didn't Isabel say something about kaiju being able to smell emotions once? Wouldn't that mean that Duncan could probably smell the fact that he was turned on right now?

Oh shit.

Duncan paused at Kenny's sudden movement and his eyes softened even more as he moved a little slower this time, like the teen was a wounded animal and he didn't want to scare him off.

"Kenny, it's O.K. I won't hurt you, I just..."

Kenny sat perfectly still as the blonde got closer and crouched down in front of him almost holding his breath as his heart continued to pound in his chest. Anticipation started to burn in his veins when Duncan lifted his somewhat larger hand and gently brushed his fingers against his cheek, making Kenny let out the deep breath and lean into the touch as an electric spark went off in his skin.

He felt weak.

The spark started moving through his body and suddenly everything started getting hot. Kenny started breathing hard and a dark flush covered his cheeks as he stared into his best friend's eyes.

"Duncan." Kenny breathed and Duncan leaned forward a bit more to press a short kiss against the teen's cheek. Kenny let out a silent breath at the kiss barely believing that his best friend had really just done that when the hand on his face wrapped around the back of his neck and another went around his waist. Kenny's eyes went wide when Duncan gave the cheek he'd just kissed a long lick before he groaned against Kenny's skin.

"Sweet."

"Duncan?" Kenny asked when he felt another lick across his skin and his blush went one shade darker, for some reason his body refused to let him move.

Not that he particularly wanted to, no it felt too good to do anything more than just let Duncan do what he wanted. It felt just like it did with Troy, only better because this time it's Duncan. The one person he's been dreaming about for the passed two months and even though Kenny knew that something was wrong, that everything that's been going on between him and Duncan wasn't normal. He didn't particularly care either.

It felt too right for him to care.

Duncan moved down lower and Kenny automatically arched his neck submissively as he lifted his hands to rest on the kaiju's shoulder's, making Duncan purr as his teeth scraped against the human's neck.

"You want me."

It was a statement not a question so Kenny didn't do much more than let out a quiet moan as Duncan's hands suddenly found their way underneath his hoodie and t-shirt and drew rough trails all along his skin.

Kenny gasped when he was suddenly sweeped up off the floor and into Duncan's arms as the kaiju carried him bridal style right out of the door.

Somewhere in the back of the human's mind, Kenny was praying that no one came out into the hallway and saw them like this, the rest of his mind however was preoccupied with Duncan's skin and the texture of the scales covering the kaiju's chest and the warmth he could feel radiating from underneath it.

Duncan looked up at the high ceilings and grinned when he noticed that the sky light right above them was open. The kaiju's wings spread out but Kenny didn't notice a thing until Duncan suddenly shot up through the sky light and the air was knocked right out of the human's lungs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny's never been to Duncan's house before.

Whenever they hung out it was always either at school, around town or at Isabel's but from what Kenny saw the house was pretty cool.

All ten seconds he got to see before Duncan dropped him on a bed and locked the door that is.

The human scrambled back against the wall on farthest side of the bed as Duncan slowly crawled up towards him, his eyes were almost pitch black by now, not even the bright amber gold that Kenny got to see at school and during the little flight on the way to Duncan's house.

"Kenny." The kaiju growled as his head turned to the side and a predatory glint flashed across them as he neared the boy on the bed. By now Kenny's back was pressed flush against the wall and he couldn't help but whimper when Duncan brushed his nose up against the side of his neck. Duncan let his hand slide over Kenny's leg up to his waist and stayed there as the kaiju gave his face another long lick.

Kenny shivered as he breathed hard when Duncan spoke against his ear. "You want me."

Kenny nodded his head and sat perfectly still as Duncan's other hand when up to cup the side of his face while his thumb rubbed against his cheek before trailing over his mouth to rest on his lips. "Do you want to know why?"

Kenny looked up into the kaiju's eyes as a dark flush spread over his face. The boy opened his mouth and the finger resting on his lip pressed down on his bottom lip to pull his mouth open a little more and dip inside. The human sat still and watched as Duncan's thumb brush along the inside of his mouth when his eyes suddenly slid shut and his mouth closed around the appendage to start sucking on it. Giving a moan while a low growl rumbled out from Duncan's chest as he pulled the boy onto his lap but didn't remove his thumb as he layed Kenny back down against the bed.

"Because you're mine. My mate," the kaiju growled as he leaned forward, taking his hand from the boy's mouth to speak against Kenny's lips. "Mine forever. Just like I'm yours."

Kenny barely had enough time to register the words spoken against his lips when the distance was closed between them and Duncan locked their lips in a deep kiss. Kenny moaned as Duncan's lips moved against his own while his tongue reached down to the back of his mouth and Kenny couldn't help but suck on it as his arms went around Duncan's shoulders.

The kaiju growled and his hands clenched on Kenny's hips before they moved up to his chest, where he growled at the feeling of material separating him and his mate. Duncan pulled back and wasted no time in tearing the blue hoodie and t-shirt apart with his claws, making Kenny gasp as he lay panting underneath him.

Duncan reached down and ripped the buttons of Kenny's jeans right off before tugging them off along with his shoes and socks.

When the kaiju was finished he looked down at his handiwork and felt a wave of desire take him as he stared at Kenny. Eyes blown wide with lust while a deep flush spread down all the way to his shoulders. The boy's lips were bruised and full, he was panting hard as he stared up at Duncan while his erection stood swollen and aching.

The spikes on Duncan's head sharpened and his claws grew out a little more, the kaiju let one of his hands drift down over Kenny's chest and the boy gasped as the sharp claws scraped against his sensitive skin. Duncan's mouth fell open as he leaned down and braced both hands on either side of Kenny's head as he locked the boy's gaze with his own.

"Do you want to be mine Kenny?"

Whatever was left of his coherent mind knew that he had to ask this question so he held back, because this wasn't just a one time thing. Kenny would be his forever and he would be Kenny's forever, he wouldn't go further if Kenny didn't agree.

"Yes." Kenny breathed, "I want to be your's"

A low rumble left Duncan's throat and Kenny took in a sharp breath when he felt something smooth slide up against his skin from his legs, it couldn't possibly be Duncan's hands. The boy's eyes went wider than they were already when the end of Duncan's tail came up to brush against his lips long and thick just like he remembered from the bathroom.

Kenny felt his face heat up even more as he opened his mouth and took the end of the tail into his mouth, Duncan growled as he started sucking and nipping at Kenny's neck leaving multiple bruises behind while Kenny's hands clutched at the sheets beneath him and Duncan's tail slowly pumped in and put of his mouth. Kenny couldn't help but moan as he licked all around the appendage. From the thicker length to the thinner tip, a thin trail of saliva trailed down the side of his mouth as Duncan's tail went deeper and he arched his head up a bit so it could slide down his throat before it left his mouth completely.

"Ah~Duncan."

Duncan moved down lower on Kenny's chest and latched his mouth onto one of his nipples and the teen let out a brief squeak that quickly turned into a moan as Duncan grabbed a hold of both of his thighs and pushed them apart, just as his tail moved down and pushed against his entrance making the boy give a sharp gasp, while his hands went up to tangle in Duncan's hair.

The tail slowly pushed in deeper before pausing and pulling back out only to move further back in. Penetrating him while Duncan's mouth sucked and bruised his skin.

Although the kaiju was slightly surprised to find that Kenny's entrance felt slick enough as it is. He was wet, it felt strange against the hard skin on his tail but Duncan bet it would feel better around his cock. The kaiju let out a deep growl at the thought of buried deep inside of his mate when Kenny let out a cry.

"Duncan!"

And there it is.

All senses of restraint left Duncan as the kaiju immediately pulled his tail from Kenny's entrance, making the boy whine in protest until Duncan pulled back to wrap his long pale legs around his waist and plunged right into his mate's tight heat.

Kenny's back arched right off the bed at the intrusion and he braced his hands against the bed, hands clinging in the sheets as he moaned.

"Dun-can... Duncan... Du-ah-Duncan..."

Duncan's eyes were shut tight as his face contorted into pleasure as he made hard steady thrusts into Kenny's body, making his mate moan and keen with desire as he writhed on the bed. Moaning louder with every thrust made as pleasure flowed through him and heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach.

He was so close.

Kenny reached down to stroke his length when his arms were suddenly grabbed and pinned above his head.

"Don't."

"Duncan, please." Kenny whined as the kaiju moved inside of him while Duncan's eyes just narrowed down at him.

"Behave."

Kenny bit his lip as Duncan stopped, fighting against the urge to beg even more. The kaiju purred against Kenny's neck and made one hard thrust making the boy cry out as he asked.

"Mine, no one else's. Say it."

Kenny was breathing hard when Duncan made another hard thrust before stopping and he couldn't help but whine, "Yours, only yours... Duncan please, more."

At the lustful whines of his mate Duncan gave in as he started thrusting into Kenny's body all over again before letting go and holding his arms up with only one had while the other wrapped around Kenny's cock, being careful of his claws, before giving two quick pumps that had Kenny screaming his release in Duncan's name.

Kenny's body went limp and his eyes slid shut, while Duncan just kept moving inside of him. Pulling out tired gasps when Kenny's eyes snapped open again and he quickly became hard.

It's supposed to be this way, Belloc said that the heat would last a few hours everyday for about a week after that Kenny would hopefully be back to normal.

But for now...

Duncan grinned as Kenny started moaning all over again, the boy ran his hands through his hair, clearly confused as to what was going on when Duncan suddenly sat up and pulled Kenny along with him so the boy was sitting on his lap.

Kenny's arms fell over Duncan's shoulders as the kaiju leaned forward to give him a deep kiss. Kenny moaned into the kaiju's mouth before pulling back as Duncan thrust up into him and his head fell back. The boy held onto Duncan's shoulders as he used his legs to move himself up and down on the kaiju's cock. Tossing his head and moaning as he moved up and down over and over again.

"Duncan... Duncan, ahhh~"

Duncan groaned as he felt himself near his own release and he let his tail move back up to Kenny's mouth, the boy eagerly took the appendage into his mouth and licked all around it as he continued to thrust his hips down onto his lovers cock until he finally let out a cream and came with his walls tightening around Ducan's length forcing the kaiju's release as he came inside of Kenny's body.

The room filled with heavy breaths and pants and Duncan's wings slowly started to recede while his tail, spikes and claws did the same. By the time the two collapsed into the bed Duncan was back to normal while Kenny's temperature settled down to a lower number.

At least for now.

Duncan pressed a soft kiss against the boy's lips and Kenny gave him a shy albeit embarrassed smile as the blush on his face refused to fade as he asked.

"Did you mean it? Am I really-"

"Yes, you're mine." Duncan smiled as his own face started to tinge pink as he pressed another kiss on Kenny's lips. "And I'm your's."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for letting me come over mrs. Rosenblatt." Isabel said as she walked in after the older woman in front of her as she unlocked the door and walked inside. "I just... Kenny hasn't been to school in three days and neither has Duncan. Neither of them is answering their phones and I'm just worried something might have happened."

"It's alright Isabel." Margaret said as she let her eyes scan her surroundings and walked towards the kitchen, "I'm glad you called, I had no idea that Duncan hasn't been going to school for so long."

She really didn't.

Margaret has been on at MEGTAF for the passed few days working on some kaiju projects, she had no idea that Duncan's been skipping out on school.

Of course she knew about the little visit that Duncan made to his father a few months ago and of course she's noticed her son's change in behaviour since that day, but Duncan's always been able to talk to her about things that were bothering him so she just assumed that he'd come to her if something was wrong. She asked Belloc exactly what was going on but the kaiju king wouldn't say a word.

Damn dragon said that it was a kaiju thing and if Duncan didn't want to discuss it then he wouldn't either. And then he says the weirdest thing,

_"Make sure to look out for Duncan's friend. The boy, make sure he's safe."_

Now Kenny's disappeared and Duncan hasn't been to school for the passed few days? That can't be a coincidence.

What on earth is going on?

The two women walked into the kitchen and found stacks of pizza boxes and take out packages on the table along with a couple of cans of soda. There was also an open bag of coal beside the kitchen counter making Margaret give a sigh of relief.

"Well at least we know they're both here."

Isabel frowned, "How do you know Kenny's here too?"

"Duncan only eats coal." Margaret said with a glance over her shoulder at the girl before heading up the stairs, "Whoever ate all that take out, couldn't have been him. So it must have been Kenny. C'mon, well check his room."

Margaret looked a lot calmer than she really was, inside she was seething.

What could those two possibly be up to that would make them think that it's O.K to just skip out on school?

How could Duncan just pull a move like that and not tell her and poor Isabel must have been worried sick about Kenny.

What's going-

Just then a scream came from upstairs and Isabel gasped as both of them ran the rest of the way to Duncan's room. Margaret threw the door open, ready for any danger they might find when the woman froze. Isabel stood behind her with a dark blush on her face and Margaret couldn't help but gape as she stared at the scene in front of them.

Kenny and Duncan were- they were-

How is it even possible for someone to bend like that?!

"Duncan..."

Duncan had morphed into his full kaiju form as he, well... did certain things while Kenny gasped and groaned around...? Over- I don't know.

_"Make sure to look out for Duncan's human friend. The boy, make sure he's safe."_

But how-why would-...

Ohhhhh.

Realisation dawned on Margaret and the woman winced as she took a hold of Isabel's arm to pull the frozen girl from the doorway and quickly shutting the door before Duncan snapped out of it and noticed them.

Isabel blinked twice and swallowed hard as she stared up at the woman in front of her and made to open her mouth to ask when Margaret raised her hand.

"I think it's best if we both get something to drink first, soda for you... Vodka for me."

**The end**

**A/N: done**

**Watcha think?**


End file.
